


Count the Years that Go By

by Arowen12



Series: Count to Ten [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Huge Poly Relationship, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Multi, Politics, Polyamory, Soulmates, Trans Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arowen12/pseuds/Arowen12
Summary: “Now I’ve heard some interesting rumours that Thomas Jefferson is your Soulmate, can you confirm or deny Alex?” Ellen asks and the audience’s attention is riveted on him, hungry as ever for word of his infamous Soulmates."Yes, Thomas is my Soulmate."“Does that cause a lot of issues between you two, especially in the senate?” Ellen questions sounding almost gentle.“Not really, we’ve always argued my wife just likes to compare it these days to an old bickering married couple,” Alex replies in a fond tone.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Everyone, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Peggy Schuyler/Maria Reynolds/Angelica Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: Count to Ten [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633753
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	Count the Years that Go By

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, we are here with the next part in this series, and everyone is adults now. This part takes place roughly ten or so years after Keep Counting. Also, look I know Ellen isn’t the best but she’s who we’re going with here. Second also, I know the bare minimum of American politics forgive me. Third thing, we've achieved so many AUs, I just had to mention; reincarnation, soulmates, college, politics, we've got it all here. Anyways, hope you all enjoy, read on!

X

“So, Mr. Hamilton,” Ellen begins as the rapturous applause finally dies down. Alex shifts on the admittedly comfy chairs and tries not to focus too hard on the audience, it’s a bit different to the crowds he’s used to, Ellen continues, “Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to join us.”

“Call me Alexander please, Hamilton makes me feel old,” Alex replies with a charming smile and then adds, “It certainly is busy but I’ve never minded taking the time out of my schedule for the public.”

“As your Twitter account can attest to,” Ellen jokes and the crowd breaks out into titters and laughter. It has become a running joke that Alexander cannot keep his paws off Twitter and Eliza has resorted to blackmailing the company itself into banning him on occasion.

Alex shrugs unrepentantly and replies, “Hey twenty-first-century technology is great and I for one will take advantage of it, unlike our dear President who still doesn’t quite get the hashtag.”

He grins into the cameras knowing Washington will watch it and roll his eyes even as Ellen nods with a showy smile and adds, “Of course, we’ve seen a few of the President’s mishaps but who can blame the man? Now, is it true that you are part of a coalition trying to push for universal healthcare?”

“Yes actually, it’s very interesting as we have both Democratic and Republican senators working on the bill,” Alex replies running a hand through his hair and trying to hide his nerves.

“How do you expect to fund that?” Ellen asks in a pleasant tone but there’s something almost _off_ to her expression as if the concept of universal healthcare is morally wrong when to do anything but is reprehensible.

“Well, currently billionaires in our country are taxed at the same rate as people who make thousands of dollars. The idea is a tax based on income, and what I mean by that is if you make ten thousand a year you’re taxed at a rate of say for example here ten per cent, if you make one hundred thousand then your rate will be twenty per cent if you make a billion, fifty per cent of your income is taxed and with how much billionaires make, well it’s enough to support universal healthcare.”

“I see, and who would be able to access this healthcare?” Ellen asks with another half-smile and Alex almost wishes he was speaking with a different host, but Ellen has a large following and well it’s the first of many in any case.

“Anyone who’s a citizen would automatically have access to it, we would be covering prescription meds, healthcare, dental care, physiotherapy, chiropractic among others. Anyone who’s not a citizen will have to pay, but it will be a drastically reduced price to the ones we’re seeing today.”

“Do you think people will take advantage of it?” Ellen asks with a tilt of her head as if its an honest question.

“No, I don’t think so, and even if they do the benefits for the populace of our country will drastically outweigh the few negatives that might appear,” Alex replies calmly almost wishing John was here, John who could take for hours about universal healthcare.

“Do you believe the bill will get through?”

“Of course, the President is a firm believer in universal health care,” Alex replies thinking of Washington with a fond smile.

“Now, I’ve heard that you’re even working with famed rival Thomas Jefferson, how’s that working out?” Ellen asks and Alex almost sighs in relief at the change in topic.

“Yes, Thomas and I are working together, I’ll admit James Madison has had to intervene a few times but that’s par for the course with us,” Alex admits with a warm grin thinking of Jefferson’s latest text message about getting lunch once Madison feels better (even with twenty-first-century medicine he still manages to get sick every other week or so).

“Now I’ve also heard some interesting rumours that Thomas Jefferson is your Soulmate, can you confirm or deny Alex?” Ellen asks and the audience’s attention is riveted on him, hungry as ever for a word of his infamous Soulmates.

Alex tugs at his sleeves with a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes before he answers, “Yes, Thomas is my Soulmate.”

A hush falls over the crowd even as Ellen leans forward. They had all discussed it before Alexander started the publicity circle, knowing that the press would be hounding after word of his Soulmates and that it was probably the smart thing to get it over with.

“Does that cause a lot of issues between you two, especially in the senate?” Ellen questions sounding almost gentle.

“Not really, we’ve always argued my wife just likes to compare it these days to an old bickering married couple,” Alex replies in a fond tone thinking of Eliza listening to him rant about Jefferson with a knowing hum as she combs through his hair.

“That’s right you have multiple Soulmates, though no one knows quite how many or who they are,” Ellen gestures at the screen where a few blurry photos pop up of him with his sleeves rolled up, one is of him at the beach with Laf, Herc, and John, the other some charity event, and the third at a restaurant. Each of the pictures are grainy and the marks on his arms indistinct blurs that just could easily be mistaken for tattoos.

“Yes, the paparazzi haven’t caught me quite yet,” Alex admits with a teasing grin.

“Would you be willing to show us some of them? Ellen asks casually as if its not at all a strange breach of his personal space. It’s also a perfectly calculated move if he says no, he comes across as cagey and cold, which isn’t quite the look they’re going for this term. Still, that’s why they all talked about it beforehand.

“Sure, but I hope you don’t mind if it’s only one arm, my kids have gotten into the permanent markers and found that my arm is a great place to practice colouring,” Alexander states with a grin and tugs his sleeve up baring the Declaration of Independence along with a few other soul marks. The crowd breaks out into excited sounds for a long moment and even Ellen leans closer to get a look.

“Now is that the Declaration of Independence I see?”

“Yes, Jefferson decided he needed a mark as big as his ego,” Alex replies and he can almost hear Thomas protesting, hear how he’s going to snark at Alex at work tomorrow. Ellen just laughs with the audience.

“Now there’s also rumours that you have a matching soul mark with Aaron Burr, is that true?” Ellen asks going right for the jugular and he didn’t expect her to be quite so vicious and yet here they are.

“Yes.”

“And are you two friendly with each other? What’s your relationship like?” Ellen asks and Alex can just see Aaron cringing if he even can bring himself to watch it without his eyes rolling out the back of his skull.

“We’re very good friends actually, I forgave him a long time ago and he never forgave himself so it all balanced out in the end,” Alex replies rubbing his hands together and shifting in his seat as if it might ease the familiar itch in his chest.

Ellen raises a brow intrigued and asks, “Is this the reason you’ve been pushing for polyamorous rights along with trans rights in our country?”

“Of course, I’m trans, so is my wife, and a few of our friends including the Marquis de Lafayette are non-binary. We shouldn’t have to be afraid of discrimination because of who we are or who we love,” Alex replies fiercely almost itching to stand and pace around the small stage.

“Of course. Now you mentioned something about your children? How many do you have?” Ellen asks changing the topic and Alex settles slightly, happy to ramble about his kids for hours on end if given the chance.

“Well right now we have two kids, Phil and Ang, Phil’s almost thirteen and Ang is eight,” Alex replies pride in his voice and Ellen’s features soften ever so slightly.

“They must have a pretty big family with all your Soulmates?” Ellen teases and Alex shakes his head with a laughing huff of air.

“You have no idea, they’re spoiled rich, Ang still doesn’t quite understand who everyone is and calls pretty much everyone Uncle regardless of gender or anything. She’s even taken to calling John that.”

“John Laurens?” Ellen asks curiously.

“My husband,” Alex replies with a warm smile and can hear more than a few murmurs but he doesn’t particularly care.

“Well, unfortunately, I think that’s all we have time for thank you so much for joining us Alex,” Ellen states rising to her feet and Alex follows and accepts her embrace with a smile he’s modelled after John.

“Thank you so much for having me,” Alex states and with a wave of the audience walks offstage. Once he’s finally backstage Alex lets out a relieved sigh and pulls out his phone with a grin checking over everyone’s texts as he makes his way to the green room followed by a few Secret Service members.

The White House is its typical mess as Alex breezes inside nodding to the guards at the front and winking at the secretary who only rolls her eyes with a fond grin. The Bullpen is filled with interns running to and fro whispering coffee orders under their breaths like prayers. Alex shakes his head and slides into his office, his secretary Janet, glances up at him with a roll of her eyes.

“What’s on the agenda today?” he asks as he sets his briefcase down and tosses her a Pocky box (she’s gotten Eliza addicted along with John and now they have enough to last through another world war).

“There’s a press conference after lunch, an art gallery has been opened in honour of the Founding Fathers which you’re attending, Mrs. Schuyler says that no Jefferson can’t do it in your place, and there’s tea with the British embassy about Brexit. The President wants to see you when you have a moment,” Janet states ticking off her list and ignoring his pitiful groans and moans; she’s his secretary for a reason.

Alex shrugs off his coat plopping it on the back of his chair and states, “I’ll go see him now, have you emailed Maria about that piece for the Times?”

“I don’t know why you can’t call her, she’s your sister-in-law, but yes I have,” Janet says with a roll of her eyes as she passes a cup of steaming coffee into his hands. Alex grins unrepentantly and ducks out of his office and towards the President’s.

“Hamilton, mornin’ saw your interview,” Thomas states with a grin stepping in front of Alex and leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek, one of the other staff coughs, but Alex ignores them and tugs on a strand of Thomas’ hair.

“Yeah? What did you think?” Alex replies letting Thomas take a sip of his coffee and watching as he immediately regrets it, serves him right.

Jefferson rolls his eyes and says, “She was trying to eat you alive, can’t say I appreciated your bits about me much.”

“You’ll live your ego’s already the size of New York,” Alex replies sardonically stealing back his coffee as a flustered intern bustles past with a few apologies. They both share an amused glance as Jefferson rolls his eyes.

“You’re one to talk Hamilton, stop by my office later, we still need to go over your latest budget plan,” Jefferson commands imperiously and Alex sticks his tongue out at him.

“There’s nothing to talk about unless you want to move the Capitol again?” Alex responds with a huff crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Not quite that kind of meeting, James might stop by, later Hamilton,” Thomas states with a wink and a blush (he acts so cocky but is such a sap underneath). Alex shakes his head with a light blush and presses another kiss to Thomas’ cheek just to see him blush before he continues.

“Morning Angelica,” Alex greets pressing a kiss to her cheek with a grin. She rolls her eyes tugging at his tie which Eliza didn’t have time to tie that morning and fixing his hair with a shake of her head.

“I don’t know how John and Eliza deal with you, you’re a disaster Alex,” She replies, her face lights up when Alex pulls out a croissant and passes it into her hands as they wait together.

“Anything interesting for Washington today Mrs. Personal Secretary to the President?” Alex asks leaning against her and basking in her warmth, she rolls her eyes but doesn’t push him away just leans a little closer.

“Another interview for another documentary, a few meetings with important people, apparently the Marquis might be stopping by. Which, by the way, I have had three separate historians calling me demanding to know when you were born, just tell them all already I think the suspense is killing them,” Angelica replies with a grin stabbing her finger into his stomach.

“A man never reveals his age,” Alex responds and earns a dubious glare before he continues, “Besides, some things have to remain a mystery with the way they’re trying to pry out my every secret.”

Angelica’s face softens slightly as she trails her fingers over his arms before the door creaks open and Aaron shuffles out. He pauses at the sight of the two of them, glancing at Angelica with a healthy amount of fear, and then to Alex with something soft and adoring, before his expression stills into neutrality.

“Good morning,” Aaron greets and Alex presses forward to carefully plant a sloppy kiss on Aaron’s cheek which earns him an eye roll as the man continues, “He seems to be in a good mood today, hard to tell with me though (Washington and Aaron have always had a work relationship), I’ll see you both later at the press conference. Oh, and Alex try not to get in any fights on Twitter today, Eliza told me to tell you that.”

Alex pouts and Aaron rolls his eyes something fond to his features and presses a quick kiss to Alex’s lips before he’s walking down the hallway. Angelica frowns with a shake of her head before she tugs on Alex’s hair and leads them inside.

“Good morning sir,” Angelica greets setting a few sheets fresh from the printer in front of Washington who’s likely only had one cup of coffee so far if the dazed expression is anything to go bye. Washington groans quietly and sincerely and reaches for a pen.

Alex sets his coffee in front of the man and passes it to him as he states, “I hear Lafayette might be in today?”

“Yes, something about the strikes in France I think,” Washington replies as he takes the proffered coffee with a frown and passes the signed sheets back to Angelica who nods and departs with a final glance at Alex.

“You wanted to see me sir?”

Alex asks settling on the edge of the desk and staring out the window at the almost unnaturally green lawns. Washington hums settling back in his seat for a long moment before he begins, “The interview went well yesterday?”

“I think so sir, hopefully it will lend some public support to a few of the bills we’re trying to push through,” Alex replies running a hand through his hair and messing up Angelica’s work. Oh well.

Washington nods his brow furrowed before he asks quietly, “Do you think we’ve done enough?”

“We’ve finally introduced more gun control, even if it’s still not enough, we’ve helped make sure that anti-discrimination laws are in place in all fifty states, we’re close to universal health care and more people have food, have jobs, have a better education,” Alex replies, the next election isn’t for a year but already there’s a buzz over whether Washington will run for a second term after he won his first in a landslide (the second is looking to be a bit more of a fight).

“It’s not enough,” Washington sighs, the man has always put the people before him, has always put America before himself.

“No, but we have time when you step down Jefferson or Madison will step up, even Burr might try and I’m assured another Vice-Presidency somewhere I think,” Alex states with a grin ignoring Washington’s huff with practised ease.

“I did actually have a reason for calling you here beyond listening to an old man’s ramblings,” Washington states standing for a moment to stare out the window before he adds, “Please try to find a compromise with Thomas, I know you are more than capable of it.”

“But this time I don’t have a Capitol to trade away,” Alex protests with a grin before he adds solemnly, “I will sir, trust me.”

“I always do Alexander,” Washington replies filling Alex’s chest with warmth.

The door to the President’s office opens and Angelica glides inside with a mug of coffee (one of Martha’s mugs) and states, “Sir, there’s a call on line one for you, something about a future national emergency?”

“I’ll see myself out, see you later sir,” Alex calls out over his shoulder as he ducks out of the office and towards his own.

James steps into place beside him and asks, “Did Thomas tell you about the meeting?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there. How’s Dolly’s restaurant, crowded? Ang has been curious about other cultures lately,” Alex replies accepting the coffee one of his interns slips into his hands with a grateful smile.

“Excellent. It’s always crowded but I’m sure she could squeeze you in, Thomas is still insistent you join us for one of our wine dates,” James replied with a proud smile, and he should be Dolly’s cooking is to die for and all the success she is getting she deserves whole-heartedly.

“Maybe, Marty was pretty insistent that I have to wear something nice, her definition of nice is similar to Thomas’ fashion sense,” Alex replies with a teasing grin earning an eye roll from James who shakes his head.

“Who’s hosting dinner this week? I’m sure someone told me but I’ve forgotten again,” Alex adds and sees James study him with something fondly exasperated for a long moment.

“Lafayette is though I think they’ve roped Hercules into helping,” James replies as they pause in the doorway of Alex’s office and he waves to Janet who waves back with a thick sheet of papers he probably has to sign, great.

“That’s good, Laf never cooks just hires other people to do it, I suppose we’re finishing our Star Wars marathon?”

“That seems to be the plan,” James replies and tugs Alex into a brief hug pressing a kiss to his forehead before he pulls back and adds, “I have a meeting I’ll see you at the press conference.”

Alex waves and watches James’ retreating form for a moment before he slips inside and accepts the packet of important documents™ from Janet with a pout and asks, “Can we listen to that playlist?”

“The one that annoys every intern?” Janet asks with a roll of her eyes.

“That’s the one,” Alex says with a grin as he settles at his desk and pulls out a paper, music fills the office as he adds, “I have a lunch packed today please remind me to eat it at some point or John will kill me.”

“Noted.”

Alex shrugs off his jacket with a heavy sigh, his shoulders settling as he inhales the faint scent of _home_ glancing at the familiar photos on the wall as he hears in the distance the familiar rumble of feet pounding on the floor.

“Dad, you’re home!” Angie exclaims and launches herself at Alex who catches her with a slight wince and spins her around a smile settling on his lips as she giggles before he plops her back on solid ground.

“You won’t believe what happened today at school dad!” Ang begins as John appears, he’s got an apron wrapped around his hips and studies Alex with warm eyes and Angie continues, “We were in science and we were learning about the water cycle, and we watched this video where someone created a cloud, it was so cool.”

“They created a cloud really? I wish I could do that,” Alex replies ruffling Angie’s curly hair and glancing at John with a touch of a pleading look.

“Angie, why don’t you go clean up for dinner and you can tell dad all about it over dinner okay?” John says and Angie scowls for a moment before she brightens and races back into the apartment humming a song.

John steps forward tugging Alex into a tight hug and he slumps inhaling John’s earthy scent and the warmth of his arms as John asks, “Long day?”

“Just a few national emergencies, the usual,” Alex replies with a sigh before he adds, “Laf and Herc might stop by later tonight.”

“It’ll be good to see them, come on dinner’s almost ready,” John states tugging Alex further into the apartment where he can hear the sound of the keyboard being clunkily played. In the living room, Eliza is sitting beside Phil, carefully guiding his hands over the correct notes, there’s something vaguely wistful to her eyes that always appears when Phil touches the keyboard.

She glances up and a warm smile appears brightening her features as she ruffles Phil’s hair and tugs Alex into another hug pressing a kiss to his forehead and then his cheek as he asks, “How was work?”

“Good, I think the kids are finally starting to get addition,” Eliza replies smoothing her hands through his hair until Phil makes a retching noise and they both roll their eyes before pulling apart.

“And how is my favourite son?” Alex asks as he sweeps Phil into a hug ignoring his loud protests with a grin.

“I’m your only son dad,” Phil replies crossing his arms over his chest with a scowl that is eerily reminiscent of Angelica’s.

“For now,” Alexander cautions sharing a glance with Eliza as Phil rolls his eyes and tromps into the kitchen to help John set the table. Alex sighs and leans against Eliza for a long moment basking in the warmth of their home.

They’ve been searching for their other children, but so far, they’ve only found Philip and Angie (and they knew Philip the moment they saw him and then they saw his soul marks and that was just the icing on top). Still, Eliza helps out at the local orphanages and teaches at the nearby elementary school and Alex hopes that they might run into them, if not he’ll take what he can get.

“Come to dinner love,” Eliza says pecking him on the cheek and pulling him into the kitchen where John and Phil are setting the table, tonight it appears they are having chicken and Alex’s stomach gives a happy gurgle at the thought.

“Did you eat the lunch I packed you?” John asks with a touch of sternness and he can see Eliza mirroring the expression which is just unfair.

“Most of it?” Alex replies and then quickly adds, “The press conference got pushed back half-an-hour early, but I got to have tea with the British ambassador, granted the cakes were a bit stale.”

“I suppose that’s the most I can expect,” John says with a sigh planting his hands on his hips as Angie skips inside and settles into her seat at the table. Alex follows suit sitting in between John and Eliza as they dish out the food in silence.

“How was your day Phil? I never got the chance to ask,” Alex says as he shovels potatoes onto his plate and ignores Angie stealing some of his carrots, very unsubtly at that he might add, they need to work on her sneaking skills.

“Yeah cause you were all distracted by mom. Theo and I are thinking of joining our debate club,” Phil replies with a roll of his eyes, ah teenagers, and viciously steals back his carrots, fair is fair so, Alex doesn’t intervene.

“That sounds excellent, I know you both do great, it’s a lot of hard work and a lot of fun. You’re still staying away from Mr. Eacker?”

“Yes dad, George doesn’t even remember,” Phil replies with a groan rolling his eyes towards the sky, Alex shares a glance with Eliza who is frowning. They both know they can’t do anything, can’t blame a child for a life they don’t remember, a part of Alex still wants to.

“Oh, dad guess what!” Angie states reaching for the butter which Phil passes to her with a sigh.

“What?”

“We watched a bit of your interview in my class today cause it had to do with politics,” Angie states with a beaming grin highlighting her missing teeth.

“Really? What was your favourite part?” Alex asks with a grin as Eliza speaks softly to Phil about a project for history class (suffice to say none of their children will ever struggle with history). Angie hums for a long moment in thought.

“All of it,” She proclaims decisively as he helps John clear away the empty plates. Alex grins reaching across the table to ruffle his daughter’s hair with a laugh before he balances another plate on his arm and carries it into the kitchen.

“Now I know you both have homework to do still if you finish in time, we’ll watch an episode of Doctor Who together alright?” Eliza states with a grin and both Angie and Phil nod and race to their rooms after dumping their plates in the sink with a clatter.

John sighs as Alex starts washing the dishes and Eliza tucks away the butter and other assorted condiments. John presses himself up against Alex’s back, a solid line of warmth as Alex asks, “How was work dear?”

“Pretty good, common colds, for the most part, had to cast a kid who had broken their leg,” John replies as Eliza takes up the duty of drying the plates Alex passes to her, humming lightly under her breath a familiar tune.

Alex makes a sound of acknowledgement and tips his head against Eliza’s shoulder soaking in their warmth, the sound of the water, their kids’ music, the bright thing in his chest and the feeling of being _home_.

“Bonjour, come in, come in,” Laf greets breathlessly a flush high on their cheeks as they press kisses to their cheeks and usher them inside. Alex helps Eliza out of her light coat and passes it to John with a smile as Laf surveys them and asks, “Ou est les enfants?”

“With a sitter for the night,” Eliza explains pressing a kiss to Lafayette’s cheek when they pout. As much as everyone likes to deny it, they all adore and spoil their children, Alexander knows that they’ll be leaving with gifts for both of them tonight regardless.

“Well, come in you are not ze first guests tonight, but we will make do,” Laf states and leads them into their apartment, it’s clean and tastefully designed with a wide-open space and a couple of couches large enough to host all of them.

Maria, Peggy, and Angelica are curled on one couch with wine glasses in their hands laughing with each other, Alex can see Hercules in the kitchen with Dolly both of them mumbling over Laf’s choices with something like despair. Thomas is curled against Marty’s side with James settled at their feet.

A chorus of greetings fill the room as John leads them to the couch forcing Alex to settle against Eliza his feet hanging over John’s lap as he asks, “Maria did you get my email?”

“The one about the recent article?” She asks with a roll of her eyes and he nods, “Yeah, I’ll deal with it on Monday, don’t give me that look, Alex,” She adds when he pouts, he can feel Eliza tapping his head and nods with a sigh.

“What’s this I hear about you three adopting another child?” Marty demands waving her wine class at them with a squinty expression.

“That’s news to me,” James adds looking almost hurt at the prospect.

Alex glances to Eliza who shakes her head and replies, “We’re just looking right now, what about you four any children in your future?”

Marty’s face scrunches up slightly with disgust, Alex gets the sense it’s mostly an act, and Thomas looks horrified at the idea of being a parent even as James replies, “It would be nice, we’ll see though, we’re all too busy for a child at the moment, I’m not sure how you three manage two.”

“Patience, lots of patience,” John replies with a grin earning a laugh from Hercules as he files into the room and sets a tray on the coffee table filled with tiny appetizers. Alex reaches forward and snags one but not before pressing a kiss to Hercules’ cheek in thanks.

“Where’s my kiss?” Dolly asks and Alex grins and presses one to her hand earning an eye roll from Marty even as Dolly flops onto the couch beside her with a blush on her tanned skin. The sound of the door opening reaches them once more and then Lafayette is guiding Washington and Martha into the living room (along with a Secret Service agent who stands by the door).

“Good evening Mr. President,” They all chorus like a bunch of school children and earn a resigned glare as Washington settles onto the couch with Martha on one side and Laf on the other. Alex steals John’s glass of wine with a grin and toasts towards Washington.

“To our esteemed President,” He says and the others join in with grins and laughter.

“So, Peggy what’s this I hear about a new product for your brand?” Lafayette asks with a grin as they curl against Washington.

“It’s pretty cool we’ve been working on it for a while, but it’s a pin that you can change your gender from day to day, we’re also doing shirts that depending on how you wash them I think it is? Maybe dry. They change colour,” Peggy replies with a grin as Maria stares at them adoringly and Angelica leans over to ruffle their sibling’s hair.

There’s another knock on the door and Laf declares, “Not it!”

“You’re hosting Gil, go answer the door,” Hercules commands reaching over to flick their head. Laf pouts but rises to their feet and saunters towards the door. Aaron steps inside Theodosia beside him as she presses a kiss to his cheek before gliding to sit beside Martha and Marty.

It's a stark difference to their reacquaintance years ago as Aaron’s shoulders are relaxed as he settles beside John who passes him a glass of wine. Laf saunters back inside flopping over Washington and announces, “Now that you are all here, we can begin dinner shortly. Don’t worry Hercules made me promise not upset your delicate American sensibilities this time.”

“Lafayette you’ve lived in America longer than you’ve lived in France,” Thomas drawls with a pointy grin and ignores Laf’s betrayed huff.

Alex leans into John’s side, feels Eliza stroking her fingers through his hair, and reaches over to grasp Aaron’s hand. He watches as his family, his Soulmates and theirs talk and laugh with each other about their lives and everything in between. Alex is _home._

X

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this part I couldn’t stop thinking about it and had a lot of fun exploring their futures. I have two more parts planned but they aren’t really part of the main series (one is extra stuff and the other is similar to Out of the Loop. Anyways, thank you all for reading comments are always appreciated!


End file.
